I'll be Waiting
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: [Oneshot] [Light IsaacJenna] [Set during GS] After her parents and Felix had died, Isaac was the one who had been there for her. He had understood what it was like, to lose someone.


H'okay, this is the first time I've written a pairing/romance fic. It didn't turn out what I expected it to, not that I was really expecting anything really.

Set during Sol Sanctum.

* * *

**I'll be Waiting  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon**  
**

Don't Take too Long

* * *

As Jenna watched, the walls around her crumbled and split. The ground beneath her feet began to shake. She saw Isaac and Garet standing on the island, both of them holding onto the Mars statue so that they wouldn't fall off. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Saturos, Menardi, Alex and Felix -her brother! How could he still be alive?- talking to each other in low tones. 

She looked at her brother's face again with longing. It had been years, three long years without him. Three years spent thinking that he and the rest of her family were dead. She turned away and closed her eyes as memories resurfaced.

The first few days after her family had died in front of her eyes had been spent crying. Crying at night, crying while eating, crying huddled in bed. She didn't remember much of the first week apart from the tears and Isaac's arms as he held her.

She couldn't go to her own house that first night; how could she? Go to sleep in an empty house devoid of life when before, there had always been someone there. When she realised that, that was where she had first broken down and already felt that there was no hope of their return.

Through the pouring rain, Isaac had led her to his house with an arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. Once there, he and his mother dried her off and then led her to Isaac's bed. When Isaac was sitting next to her she clutched at his tunic, feeling the dampness under her fingers -nothing compared to how wet she was from standing outside watching her brother clutch at breaths- and continued to cry until she was completely exhausted. She fell asleep with her head on his lap.

Throughout it all, Isaac hadn't said a word. He didn't need to. He held her, letting her know that not everyone she knew and held dear was gone through that one gesture. At times when she was feeling numb inside, that touch to her felt as if it was her only connection with life outside.

He had lost his father to the same incident. He had understood what it was like, to lose someone. He knew what it was like. He may not have been crying like she was but he dealt with death differently from her.

She knew that he would keep it in him, letting it eat away at him but seemingly able to deal with his father's death outwardly. So she talked. Haltingly, pausing to sniffle and wipe away the tears, about her family. Facts that he knew; information that he maybe didn't. It didn't matter what it was; she filled the quiet room with her words.

He returned her action. Unsure of how to start, he murmured slowly about his memories with his father; what they had done together, what he had taught him. They both eventually started to talk about their feelings after the deaths. It had taken a few days after the deaths to begin talking and then a few more for all the memories to be said. Jenna didn't know if it had helped him but the tight hug they gave each other after told her that maybe it had.

When they had breakfast the day after the first night, she had leaned on his shoulder, feeling drained from the crying. It didn't take long before another crying fit started. Leaving his breakfast, Isaac had drawn her even closer, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his head lightly on top of hers. Again, he said no words.

They spent the next couple of days helping each other through the deaths of their loved ones. They became even closer during that.

Garet had gone to them a few times during those days, timidly, uncertainly talking to them. He wasn't sure how to act around them. He had probably been there more times than she knew because she slept quite a lot at that time.

Those days passed; she felt more in control of her feelings. And then she was told that she was being taken in by another couple.

It made sense, of course. Isaac's mother would find it hard to support the three of them herself. Jenna didn't want to leave them but she would have to. She would see still get to see and talk to Isaac everyday afterwards and that was all that mattered.

She saw Saturos and Menardi walk through the portal. "Isaac! Garet! Don't die!" '_You were there for me before, Isaac; be here for me now and find me._'

* * *

Sorry if it seems kinda jumpy. After finishing this and then rereading it, it just kinda seems a little cliché for me. Not to mention if you turn your head the other way, it would seem like a friendshipfic. So here's me thinking it's not romance-y enough to be in the genre 'romance'. Bah. 

Meh, anyways, if you see any mistakes in grammar, don't hesitate to tell me.


End file.
